


you'll find redemption (when all this is through)

by amarmorite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam (Voltron) Lives, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Leifsdottir/Rizavi (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Sign Language, Weddings, and hunk being an adorable blushing cutie, destroyed by season 7, featuring girls in tuxedos, gay and sad, go eat shit canon, i swear its fluff, i will see it again tomorrow and cry because im a mess, it took only four hours and no beta, its 3am, its really cheesy, my gays are happy and safe, someday ill fix this i swear, this tags will become a mess, this writer doesnt have english as first language, working title was freaking wedding bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmorite/pseuds/amarmorite
Summary: After the storm, the sun always comes back.orAdam locked eyes with Shiro, who extended his hand, and together they took the last step.ora wedding fix-it for my soul after the storm that was season 7





	you'll find redemption (when all this is through)

**Author's Note:**

> oh my, this is the first time i publish anything in english, so beware  
> my first language isn't english and this is not betaed so please i beg for constructive criticism  
> it's 3am now and the tags are a mess, i apologize  
> the rating is because i think i put a swear somewhere but im not sure and im too lazy and tired to look for it (there are swears in the tags, i think)  
> so, enjoy...
> 
> title from Sanctify, by Years & Years, song that i listened while writing this (Florence + The Machine too, Sky Full Of Song)

The sun was low in the sky.

The guests were sitting, anxious for the ceremony to start. A great many of them had never witnessed a human ceremonial mating before setting foot on Earth. The last remnants of the Garrison officials were all present, almost all of them wearing proudly their dress uniform, excited to use them after so much time without nothing to celebrate.

While the guests chatted, the paladins rehearsed inside the building.

“Do you have the ring?” Lance said while anxiously looking at the door connecting the installation to the landing area.

“Yes, I do.” Keith looked up only to find a smirk in Pidge’s face, blushing while Hunk did a kiss face, closing his eyes and pulling his hands close to his neck, all the while Allura faked a faint and Pidge declared them husband and wife in the Olkarion manner. Trying to center himself, Keith looked at Lance, “but you are making me nervous now, so calm down. They are going to marry, it will be over and all is going to be very boring.”

Lance didn’t even stop moving his leg.

“It’s going to be everything but boring, I planned it after all.” He flinched, trying to get his phone out, but Hunk intercepted him and took it out of his hand before he could review anything.

“Hey, man, relax, everything is just like you said it should and Veronica, your mom and mine are behind the scenes now.” Hunk soothing voice made Lance’s shoulders relax, but his nervous eyes looked around, stopping to look at his sister, who was outside at the side of the altar making signs to him, trying to start a countdown. He was quick to sign back, all the while Veronica talked into her earpiece.

“Veronica says it’s all ready.”

Keith approached the group of pilots and Griffin looked at him with crossed arms.

“It will start any minute.”

An assistant appeared from nowhere and started to pair them up, with Veronica steering him via military communications.

The doors opened and the music started.

Lines of chairs were positioned in the landing area, all of them decorated with white and pink flowers. At the center and front, a wide white arc interrupted with blue and yellow morning-glories, while a red carpet crossed the path between the sitting areas.

Keith walked arm in arm with Griffin, with Lance and Leifsdottir a few steps behind, while Rizavi and Pidge were pushed by the assistant. The last ones to leave the building were Allura and Kinkade, with a flustered Hunk sandwiched between them, and Lance did a little laugh when he finally saw them because that was obviously a last minute addition courtesy of Veronica.

The five paladins of Voltron positioned themselves at the right of the altar, all dressed in traditional Altean wedding attire, flowing gowns that looked almost ethereal in the light of the desert. To the left, the newly promoted officials Griffin, Leifsdottir, Rizavi and Kinkade were all dressed in black tuxedos.

And it was finally time for the wedding to start.

The first to come out of the building was Shiro, being escorted by Coran, who had not known the implications of it at first but had later cried while hugging Shiro, saying that he was honored to be considered a paternal figure in his life.

Dressed in a white tuxedo, Shiro looked like a prince in a fairy tale —and more than a few exhales were made by the guests—. The new arm and the scar made nothing to diminish his qualities but instead made him look fierce. When he finally reached the altar, he directed a smile to the paladins, who responded in kind with a fierce glow and thumbs up.

The song continued and finally, the other groom appeared in the threshold of the door. Slowly walking through the aisle, Adam was dressed in a white tuxedo too, but he didn’t look like a prince.

The contrast of the white with his dark skin made it absolutely glow and his face was uninterrupted by the glasses he would normally wear. The figure walking was not a mere man, but a fae who had come from another realm and conquered in the hearts of humanity.

When they reached the altar, Adam bid farewell to Iverson who wiped a tear from his eye and quickly took his seat as the first guest in Adam’s side.

Then, Adam locked eyes with Shiro, who extended his hand, and together they took the last step.

Sam Holt smiled at them and started his speech.

“We are all gathered here to witness the union of our dear friends and colleagues, Shiro and Adam.”

By the side of his eye, Keith could see Coran start to cry silently, getting a little sob in the first second.

“The last few years have been trying times, to all of us, and that is why we are so happy to see two of us find their way to happiness.”

Shiro never let his stare move from Adam and the smile on his face was soft and loving, and Adam just knew that there was no way they wouldn’t cry by the end of the ceremony. Their fingers were interlaced and just the sight of it after all the time he had been alone made his chest tight.

“We’ve all been privileged to know Adam and Shiro because their braveness and dedication are qualities that define them both. And even if it’s a little difficult being their commanding officer,” Adam laughed at that, as well as a few of the guests, “we know that you are not only good officers but outstanding beings, who had managed to make their love surpass the stars.”

Fondness filled Adam’s heart because it was true. Not only they had been separated by time, but for infinite space and war, and even by their own personalities, but somehow the universe had thrown them together. The universe had granted Adam the opportunity to make things right again.

“I know many of you are not accustomed to Earth’s traditions,” Sam continued, “so now we will have both grooms recite their own vows to each other. Adam, you can start.”

He took a second to clear his constricted throat, but his eyes never left Shiro’s.

“You never truly asked me to marry you,” Shiro’s eyes blinked in surprise, but Adam smiled softly and he immediately relaxed, “but when I first realized that it never happened, it didn’t surprise me, because, in the end, we both knew that this was it, that you were the one and that would be the end for me, and maybe that made even more painful for me to see you go.” Shiro stroked his fingers, and wasn’t that their entire relationship? They backed each other up because they learned the hard way. “But when you were back it was really confusing, not only you were gray now, but a war hero. And then you came to see me and said that you would understand and abide by whatever I said,” a self-deprecating laugh escaped his lips. “And it was all back again; you were back and I couldn’t be more in love with you.” Tears obscured his vision of Shiro’s face, but the smile never left his face. “And if there is something that I want to promise you is that whatever happens, we will always stay together, and I will always want to work things out, because I love you, and I want to love you forever.”

Takashi took Adam’s face between his hands and carefully wiped the tears from his eyes, still caressing his face while he started talking.

“I never told you that the first time I saw you I hit my head against a building. The only thing I remember was that you were suddenly there, beautiful and strong. And that never changed, you were always so strong and you were always there for me when I needed you.” He took Adam’s hands in his again, making little circles, trying to soothe both of them. “I thought of you every day I was away, and I wished that if I ever came back to Earth I could see you again, even if only for a second, to see if you were safe. And when I came back you were in the hospital, and you welcomed me like time didn’t pass at all, and I knew right then that I couldn’t spend another second without you at my side, because you are my home, because you made a family with me many years ago. You would always ensure that I and Keith didn’t go a morning without breakfast and that I wouldn’t stay too late correcting essays.” He stopped to breathe through his constricted throat, realizing tears fell from his eyes. “I love you so much that sometimes I can’t breathe and I’m afraid that it will never be enough time for us, but I want to make every second count, and I want to be by your side for the rest of our lives because you are my home.”

Without waiting a second, Adam enveloped Shiro in a hug, crushing his shoulders, trying to melt into only one being.

Coran’s sob was heard through the crowd and Allura and Lance’s quiet whimpers became a little bit louder. Leifsdottir and Rizavi were quietly holding hands, all the while Keith smiled proudly at Shiro and Adam.

Separating slowly from each other, they locked eyes with fierce determination. Sam started officiating again.

“Do you, Adam, take Takashi, to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

Griffin delivered the ring to Adam, who placed it on Shiro’s human hand.

“And do you, Takashi, take Adam as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

Keith passed the gold ring into Shiro’s hands, who delicately took Adam’s left hand and placed it there, where it would stay for hopefully a long time. They locked eyes and hands again, waiting for the end.

“By the authority confided in me by the government of the United Earth, you are now declared husbands. You may kiss now, boys.”

They slowly closed the space between their faces, bringing their lips together, all the sounds fading into the back. There was only them in that few seconds. Their lips were wet from tears, but it filled their hearts all the same. They wouldn’t let go ever again.

Thunderous applause was heard across the Garrison. Multiples species celebrating what surely was a new start for the whole universe.

* * *

“Hey, so you remember when he said he banged his head against a building?” Matt was on the stage now, starting his speech. “Well, he hit it so hard that we had to carry him to the infirmary. But that was only the start: he was so enamored, but it was funny because Adam wouldn’t take a hint. Shiro would walk up to him and say some stupid pick up line and Adam would pinpoint exactly what was wrong with his phrase and like walk away, without a blink.” Adam blushed furiously at this, and Shiro chuckled while looking at Lance, who was staring at him with surprise and then blushed too, searching with his eyes for the stage again. “And I knew Iverson was laughing behind his back, and with us, but at the same time it was really sad, so at some point, he says enough and pairs them together for an essay. Shiro is at the time convinced that this literal angel hates him, so he goes to sit with him and says ‘I know you hate me but this is a great opportunity to work towards the flying test’ and for his great surprise Adam starts to blush and asks him why would he hate him if he is the best cadet in the history of the Garrison, and they hit it off after that. It all became truly funny and all of us were relieved because their pining asse…”

“Okay, so now we will welcome Keith just in time to stop the madness.” Lance interrupted Matt with the help of Hunk who just pushed him into the back without reservations. The Holts couldn’t be left unsupervised in his experience.

Keith was pushed by Veronica, who just couldn’t resist, conveniently crashing into Lance, who had perfect reflexes and caught him just in time. The clearing of throats and blushing was only lost to them.

Pidge was chuckling a few seats away from Shiro, and Adam was desperately trying to resist but with her by his side it was impossible. When their eyes met, mirth played in them and the kiss that followed was just as impossible to avoid.

“I love you,” Adam said when they separated

“I love you too.”

“I hope you don’t plan on leaving me here and going to space, again.” Adam raised a brow, his tone light.

“Obviously not, you are now obligated by a contract to come with me.” Shiro was full of himself, and his eyes were closed while his arm rested behind Adam’s back.

“Isn’t that convenient?”

Shiro hummed and closed the distance to kiss him again, just as Keith started to talk.

“We all now that Shiro is the kind of person to never say his spouse name again, he would be introducing himself in a new planet and would point to Adam and say: ‘This is my husband’. Like that was his whole identity…”

**Author's Note:**

> this is being written while i read my own monstrosity
> 
> its cheesy I know, all of it is cheesy
> 
> i wanted to make a “whos takashi” joke but it was maybe too much, too late for regrets anyway
> 
> lance’s family knows sign language because i have this headcanon in which one of the family is deaf (is that the correct terminology, my brain is scrambled at this hour, please tell me if it is not)
> 
> yes, rizavi and leifsdottir are girlfriends, and yes, veronica is a celestina
> 
> another headcanon is that adam personally trained the FMI pilots (i promise i will review all of this tomorrow, this is a mess)
> 
> feel free to scream at me at [@amarmorite](http://amarmorite.tumblr.com) in tumblr


End file.
